A spectrometer is an analytical instrument used for dispersing light into its component wavelengths (or equivalent frequency or energy) by way of a prism or diffraction grating, and measuring that dispersion quantitatively. The spectrometer differs from similar instruments such as the spectroscope and spectrograph mainly in the display and recordation of the spectra: a spectroscope usually refers to a device that displays the dispersed spectrum without quantitative measure and a spectrograph records the spectrum either photographically or electronically using a CCD or similar device. Spectrometers are used in a wide variety of scientific research fields such as astronomy, physics, chemistry, and other disciplines that rely upon spectroscopic analysis to identify materials. Spectrometers are also valuable education tools for teaching students about the interactions between light and matter within these disciplines.
Conventional direct-view spectrometers are monocular in that one uses a single eye to view the spectrum. Nearly all such devices are similar in design and overall structure, varying only slightly in size, shape, and spectral resolution. The geometry of monocular spectrometers requires the user to squint, which leads to significant discomfort. Alignment of these devices is also difficult, particularly on narrow light sources, since angled geometries and fixed entrance-slit widths are prevalent. A further limitation to efficient and comfortable use is insufficient illumination of the wavelength scale when the devices are used to make quantitative measurements. Because many laboratory light sources are both physically narrow in size and dim in brightness, and measurements are taken in a darkened environment, it is most often difficult to accurately read off measurements from standard existing monocular spectrometers.
Prior to the present invention no binocular spectrometer in which the same image of a spectrum is viewed simultaneously by both eyes has been devised. In order to view a single image with both eyes at a near distance, one must compensate for binocular disparity by placing the wavelength scale on a properly shaped surface at a distance such that the diffracted rays seen by each eye converge for all wavelengths. A geometry supporting binocular viewing also allows for a more comfortable ergonomic design. In addition to an increase in user comfort, binocular viewing is known to improve sensitivity to differences in contrast, resolution, and color as, for example, in binocular microscopes.